vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Christmas Star VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment * Barney Home Video Opening Previews * Kipper: Let It Snow * The Wiggles: Dorothy's Magical Birthday A Movie Adventure * Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember * Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever * Barney Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends Home Video" * "Barney's Christmas Star" Ending Credits * Founder/Creator: Sheryl Leach * Executive Producer: Randy Dalton * Supervising Producer: Linda Houston * Director: Jim Rowley * Associate Producers: Charlotte Spivey, Julie Hutchings * Writers: Mark S. Bernthal, Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Vice President of Content Development: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. * Cast: ** Barney's Costume - Carey Stinson ** Barney's Voice - Tim Dever ** Baby Bop's Costume - Jeff Ayers ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** BJ's Costume - Kyle Nelson ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** Kami - Makayla Crawford ** Kevin - Sullivan McCormick ** Beth - Katherine Pully ** Darnell - DeVante Warren ** Grammy Phillips - Allyn Carrell ** Grandpa Phillips - Bill Flynn * Production Manager: Steven G. McAfee * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Costume Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Lighting Designer: Lowry G. Perry * Stage Manager: Nick Ballarini, Jr. * Set Designer: Robert Vukasovich * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Terri McCormack * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Kenny Dezendorf, Eric Norberg, Vic Sosa, Dan Whiteman * Videotape Operator: Dudley Asaff * Production Sound Mixer: Malcolm Johnson * Audio Assistants: Casey Stinson, Brenda Galgan * Best Boy Electric: Ricky Long * Lighting Board Operator: Stephen Ritchey * Grip/Electrician: John Knight * Electricians: Phil Fulton, Mark Herrmann, Dean Weaver * Property Master: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Tim McGarity * Prop Builder: Alan Elson, Jr. * Set Dresser: Susan Gaedke McGill * Shopper: Stephanie Emery * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston * Assistant Greensperson: Cheryl Johnson * Art Department Coordinator: Jennifer Garlington * Assistant to the Performance Director: Kathryn Yingling * Crafts: Lyle Huchton * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenters: Kelton Cole, Scott Osborne * Draftsman: Sinisa Knaflec * Scenic Artists: Mikhail Dimov, Cathy Miller * Art Department Production Assistant: Greg Beutel * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Julie Love * Costume Design Assistant: Tom Jaekels * Wardrobe Supervisor: Ken Weber * Costume Shop Manager: Traci Hutton * Set Costumer: Leila Heise * Stitcher: Diane Kearney * JP Productions, Inc.: Neal Anderson, David Chernault, Stephanie Dalvit, John Marsden, Pat Sellers * Post Production Audio: Don Clark, Deborah Cornish, Gary French, C.A.S. * Assistant Choreographer: Christine Lanning * Assistant to the Producers: Jillian Jester * Script Supervisor: Jackie Boyer * Script Coordinator/Typist: Ruthy Horak * Educational Researcher: Lori Plummer, M.Ed. * Teacher/Child Supervisor: Anne Marie Hurlbut * Character Shop Supervisor: Mark Wagenhurst * Character Technician/Manager: Shauni Mast * Character Technician/Wrangler: Gilbert Gonzales * Character Stitcher/Wrangler: Margaret Foster * Character Wranglers: Tracy Poe, Brian Rhodes * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose · Dallas * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Accountant: Shauna Diaz * Original Song · "We're Writing A Letter To Santa" * Music by: Bob Singleton · Lyrics by: Mark Bernthal * © 2002 Shimbarah Music (BMI) and Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Production Assistants: Leora Backer, Jack Cline, Michael Marco, Mike Scott, Ryan Walden * Online Editing, Animation and Video Effects: The Stokes Group · Dallas * Set Construction: The Wolf Company TW Design * High Definition Equipment: Jerry Hodges Bexel Corporation * High Definition Consulting: HD Vision * "I Love You" · Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein Melody · Traditional, © 1983 Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costumes: Irene Corey Design Associates * The Barney and BJ names and characters, Barney & Friends and the Barney and star and overlapping dino spots logos are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. * The Baby Bop name and character and Barney and the Backyard Gang are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. * Executive in Charge: Jocelyn Stevenson * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" and "Barney & Friends" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * © 2002 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All rights reserved Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Closing Previews Promos * Barney's Move 'N Groove Dance Mat Toy * Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2002 Category:VHS Category:Barney Home Video